Holy Water
by Tempest2004
Summary: Songfic. The detectives are in the Squadroom on a thankfully slow day and hear the new Big&Rich song and it reminds them of their jobs. My first SVU fic him, probably some OOCness, I haven't seen all the episodes. Please R&R!


I don't own SVU or the song Holy Water by Big&Rich. This came to me, while hearing the song on the radio and reading the Show's Episode Guide/

John, Fin, Olivia, Elliot and Don were in the squad room, it was a quiet day for a change, no cases, no evil people to arrest. Just a nice day. It was a nice change from the evils of the world. Olivia had the radio on a country station, she sang along with a few and if ignored some others. A slow song came on, John sat up a little more and started listening more avidly, he turned to Olivia.

"Turn it up." he asked, she did as requested. The song was one that reminded them all of what they fought for and worked against.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I used to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine,_

_Wherever she would go,_

_But lookin' at her now, you'd never tell,_

_Someone ran away with her innocence,_

_It's a memory she can't get out of her head,_

_I can only imagine, what shes feelin' when she's prayin'_

_Kneelin' at the edge of her bed._

Elliot's thoughts flashed back to his first case in the SVU, a little girl was found beaten in her own room. She had prayed before falling asleep on the couch in the squad room. The little girls father had been responsible and he was now in prison and the little girl was growing up with a loving family, he had seen to that much at least. His own kids were part of the reason he'd signed up, the other was he rest of the children in New York and the world really. As long as he was a cop, Elliot could see himself in the SVU. His home life could, and probably would, fall apart and decimate him from the inside. But on the outside he'd keep fighting the war he had fought since he joined this unit, some days you wanted to cheer, others you wanted to beat peoples heads against the wall, the rest he did.

_And she says take me, away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold,_

_Hold,_

_Hold me like Holy Water._

The resident cynic, John Munch, frowned slightly as he remembered joining this unit. Don had called him for a favor, 'just to help, you understand' he'd said, here he was, five years later, still helping. As grueling and sick as a job this was, he realized that if no one did it, there would be a lot less children and lot more sick, twisted people in the world, that bit of knowledge helped them all a little, especially John some days, when it took all he had not to crack, of course some thought he had cracked anyway, but that was besides the point.

_She wants someone to call her angel,_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes,_

_She's lookin' through the faces, and some unfamiliar faces,_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries,_

A far away look crossed the face of the former narcotics detective. He had thought his job was tough in Narcotics, he had never thought what might have been like in the SVU when he put in for the Transfer. If someone offered him a transfer back now, he'd turn them down flat, he had thought he'd been making a difference in Narcotics, but after doing this for however long, he realized that _this_ is where the battle is as well, not just in Narcotics, this was the front line.

_And she says take me, away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold,_

_Hold,_

_Hold me,_

_Like Holy Water,_

Olivia smiled rather bitterly, if this song had been around when she was a kid....... Oh, well, whats done is done. Some of these cases got to her, she had to admit. Seeing as she was the result of a rape herself, that was part of the reason she was in the Special Victims Unit. She cared about the victims and hated the people that did that to them, she wouldn't really be a good detective in the SVU if she didn't. Her face mirrored her churning thoughts, the song continued........

_She just needs a little help,_

_To wash away the pain, she felt,_

_She wants to feel the healin' hands,_

_of someone who understands....._

Captain Donald Cragen watched the flickering expressions on his teams faces. Looks of worry, slight frowns, bitterness and a far away looks appeared on individual faces. He sighed softly, they were all cards, that's for sure, but as a team, they were a Royal Flush. Of course all Captains thought that about their best, but these were special. They all had various backgrounds and ups and downs, personality quirks that sometimes clashed with the others, but underneath it all, it was just a way to let the stress out. Cragen had his own background. He turned alcoholic after his wife, Marge, was killed in a plane crash, he had been in the bottle for years, almost lost his career, until his friends and superiors stepped in. They stayed with him during the withdrawal, helped him stay sober. He would never truly be able to repay them for that, but he'd sure as hell try. The song reached it's conclusion......

_And she says take me, away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold me,_

_Hold,_

_Hold me,_

_Hold me..._

_Hold me,_

_Like Holy Water,_

_Holy Water._

The DJ announced the singers, and played a few more songs. A minute or so later, they continued what they had been doing, but none of them really forgot that song. It was like a bitter-sweet memory, one you want to forget, but one that just won't let go of you and so you can't let go of it.................

Fin.

Please R&R.


End file.
